Sponsor
by Kiasarin
Summary: Pewnej nocy Izaya dzwoni do Kidy z dość zaskakującym pytaniem. Uwaga! Akcja ff rozgrywa się koło 11 odcinka Durarara! x2 Shou.


p style="text-align: center;"strong"Sponsor"/strong/p  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanO trzeciej nad ranem w małym pokoju hotelowym panowała cisza. Na podwójnym fuutonie, rozłożonym w centralnej części pomieszczenia, spały dwie osoby. Leżały daleko od siebie, jakby były sobie zupełnie obce. Spały śniąc o dwóch różnych światach. Wydawałoby się, że tej nocy po prostu spotkały się przypadkiem i postanowiły zasnąć w tym samym miejscu. Jednak tak wcale nie było, za dnia obie te osoby utrzymywały, że są parą. Jednak w nocy, gdy kurtyna opadała a wszystko otulał mrok, w czającej się ciemności widać było jak obce są sobie te osoby./div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZawibrował telefon leżący po jednej stronie łóżka swoją wesołą melodyjką i migającym skocznie światełkiem przełamał letarg uśpionego pokoju. Bo przecież Ikebukuro nigdy nie śpi, więc czemu tych dwoje sobie na to pozwoliło?/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBlondwłosy chłopak słysząc uporczywe dzwonienie zamruczał coś pod nosem i obrócił się w pierwszej chwili chcąc po prostu 'pacnąć' telefon, licząc, że ta bezsensowna rzecz coś zmieni. Dopiero gdy twarz chłopaka utonęła w poduszce do uśpionego jeszcze umysłu przedarła się wiadomość, która zmieniła wszystko. Skoczna melodyjka wciąż rozbrzmiewająca w prawie pustym ciemnym pokoju nie była zwykłą muzyczką. Była sygnałem od kogoś, kogo niebezpiecznie jest ignorować, choć równie niebezpiecznie jest się z nim spoufalać. Wiedząc o tym doskonale chłopak odebrał telefon, mrużąc oczy, gdy usłyszał wesoły głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki. Osoba z którą rozmawiał nigdy nie spała w noc./div  
div class="MsoNormal"- Hej, hej~ Kida-kuuun. – W głosie słychać było wesołą nutkę, jak również coś mrocznego. Masaomi zmarszczył brwi. Podniósł się na łokciach i ziewnął cicho sądząc, że jego rozmówca ma przygotowaną dłuższą wypowiedź. – Oya, oya czyżbym cię obudził Kida-kuun~? - Charakterystyczne przedłużenie końcówki 'kun' było stałe w ich rozmowach. Na początku blondyn nienawidził tej końcówki równie mocno jak rozmawiającego z nim bruneta. To była specjalna końcówka zarezerwowana dla jego przyjaciół i znajomych, ale w słowach Izayi była czystą ironią i bolesnym przypomnieniem o tym, że kiedyś zaufał informatorowi./div  
div class="MsoNormal"- Tak. To oczywiste skoro jest… - Masaomi na chwilę odsunął słuchawkę od ucha, by sprawdzić na telefonie godzinę. Syknął mrużąc jeszcze mocniej oczy, gdy dotarła do nich zbyt duża ilość światła emitowana przez ekran. – Trzecia piętnaście.- Ziewnął zasłaniając usta ręką.- Jaką masz do mnie sprawę Izaya-san? - zapytał. Choć obaj dobrze wiedzieli, że chciał zapytać „Czy to nie może poczekać do południa?"./div  
div class="MsoNormal" Oczami wyobraźni Masaomi widział, jak Izaya uśmiecha się perfidnie./div  
div class="MsoNormal"- Och, to w sumie nic istotnego~… - zapewnił lekko Izaya. Brzmiało to na beztroską przyjacielską pogawędkę i prawdopodobnie, ku nieszczęściu zaspanego Kidy, dla Izayi właśnie nią było. – Tak się zastanawiałem~… - Kida nie mógł określić dlaczego, ale był pewien, że informator właśnie kręci się na swoim krześle. Blondyn przetarł twarz ręką. Jeśli miał rację Izaya bawi się wspaniale, co jest dla niego złą opcją. – Kim ja właściwie dla ciebie jestem Kida-kuuun~?/div  
div class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPierwszym co pojawiło się w głowie Masaomiego była seria przekleństw i bluzgów, które o niebo przewyższały pogróżki Shizuo. Jednak z racji obecnego układu z Izayą była to odpowiedź niemożliwa do wyartykułowania./div  
div class="MsoNormal"- Sponsorem.- odpowiedział poważnie Kida, licząc, że taka odpowiedź zadowoli Izayę, na tyle by się rozłączyć. Usłyszał powietrze wypuszczane przez nos przez Informatora. Najwyraźniej się uśmiechnął. Masaomi musiał udzielić dobrej odpowiedzi. W cokolwiek właśnie grał brunet, nie pozbędzie się z tej gry Kidy... przynajmniej na razie./div  
div class="MsoNormal"- Uwielbiam te twoje dwuznaczne teksty. - rzucił beztrosko informator i życząc jeszcze nastolatkowi przyjemnych snów rozłączył się./div  
div class="MsoNormal" Kida słysząc dźwięk przerwanego połączenia za złością uderzył pięścią w podłogę./div  
div class="MsoNormal"- Nie ma mowy. - rzucił do telefonu, wiedząc, że brunet tego już nie usłyszy. – 'Dobranoc' z twoich ust brzmi jak najgorszy koszmar. – wysyczał, zaciskając ze złości zęby w dziwnej parodii wykrzywionego uśmiechu. Odrzuciwszy telefon na bok przykrył się kołdrą po czubek nosa./div  
div class="MsoNormal" Tak jak przewidywał, już nie zasnął tej nocy./div 


End file.
